


Demons Are Friends, Not Evil Beings Sent from Hell to Collect Your Soul

by Venomed



Series: And the World Shattered Beneath Our Feet [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Summoning, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is a Demon, JayTim Week, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomed/pseuds/Venomed
Summary: THIS IS A DAY LATE BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW JAYTIM WEEK WAS THIS WEEK FOR GOD'S SAKEI had to crank this out in like half an hour and didn't bother to...........Shit, I forgot the word where you check your grammar and spelling.EDIT: I NEED TO DO DAY 1 FACK





	Demons Are Friends, Not Evil Beings Sent from Hell to Collect Your Soul

“Oh my fucking G—” Jason groans into his palm, “Seriously? A kid?” The little shit in front of him looks concerned, more for the literal demon rather than himself. Jason sits down on the filthy floor of an abandoned building. “Alright. Hurry up. What do you want?”

This is on new levels of embarrassing. Jason Peter Todd – literally the King of Hell – was summoned by a black-haired boy who hasn’t even reached puberty yet. “Uh…” the kid hesitates, as if he didn’t actually think the Devil would show up. “Could you… be my friend? If that’s not too much trouble, of course.”

That’s a new level of pathetic.

Jason rolls his eyes, “Sure kiddo. Let me wave my magic wand first, and then _tada_. I’m your fan-freaking-tastic friend.” The kid looks up at him in something reminiscent of hope. “That was sarcasm.” His face fell, and his eyes were welling up with tears.

“I-I get it. No one wants t-to be friends with me,” he stutters, wiping at his eyes and nose. Jason makes a frustrated noise, because _great_.

“Fine. I’ll be your friend until you die or whatever,” Jason falls back onto the floor and stares up at a hole in the ceiling. “And then I’m bringing you to Hell. You’ll love it there, being tortured for all of eternity.”

The kid’s tears immediately stop, and did Jason seriously fall for that? “Alright, cool… How do we do this? Do you drink my blood and I snap my fingers whenever I need someone to hang out with?”

 The demon rolls his eyes and makes a face of disgust, because Jason is not a vampire. “Just tell me your name. Full and real name.”

“Timothy Jackson Drake, do you need me to spell it?” Tim asks, and Jason sits up.

“Nah,” he says and reaches towards the human. His hand burns from being outside the circle, but he’s dealt with worse. Jason quickly cuts a long line on Tim’s arm, who winces, but doesn’t react much. Good actor, but Jason can see the agony behind his blue-grey eyes. He pops his finger in his mouth, cringing at the iron taste and the clear lack of nutrients.

Jason steps outside the circle and adopts a younger, human look. “Is that it?” Tim looks incredulous, “No human sacrifices or anything?”

The demon laughs, “I’m old, but not that old.” His now-teal eyes are glinting a little in amusement. “C’mon, let’s get you home Timmy. You got any video games?”

Tim nods eagerly as he follows Jason outside the old building, “Yeah! My mom and dad bought me a whole bunch for my birthday! Then they, uh…”

“Died?”

“Left me at the manor.”

There’s a few moments of silence, before Jason replies.

“Hurry up, rich boy. You only got about 70 more years left to live, and I have to spend those with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DAY LATE BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW JAYTIM WEEK WAS THIS WEEK FOR GOD'S SAKE
> 
> I had to crank this out in like half an hour and didn't bother to...........
> 
> Shit, I forgot the word where you check your grammar and spelling.
> 
> EDIT: I NEED TO DO DAY 1 FACK


End file.
